


It’s Over Isn’t It (Reprise)

by Rogue21



Series: The Redemption Of Jasper [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Jasper is an artist, Jasper sings, Reprise of It's Over Isn't It from Mr. Greg, Steven plays the keyboard, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper was saved from a bubble by Bloodstone, but she can’t look at Steven without being reminded of Pink Diamond. So Steven finds her on the beach one evening and learns about how she lost Her Diamond.</p>
<p>(References used from Back to the Moon, I think this series can now be classed as a Universe Alteration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Over Isn’t It (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by It's Over Isn't It from Mr. Greg, I thought about the relationship Jasper might have had to Pink Diamond and wrote a little reprisal of the song from Jasper's perspective.

Jasper didn’t really fit in with the Crystal Gems, she was happy that Bloodstone had her back when it came to the argument about whether she should be bubbled, but it wasn’t enough to earn forgiveness. Steven made some amends, forgiving her for kidnapping him, stealing two corrupted Gems, and always trying to fight him, but the other Gems wouldn’t be so easy to forgive. Jasper couldn’t go near the barn knowing Lapis was there, she couldn’t stay in the temple that was Crystal Gem territory and Steven’s house was only technically the living room, kitchen, bathroom and his little bedroom. Gems didn’t need sleep though, so Jasper spent her nights sitting on the beach watching the tide move up and down the shore, and her days wandering around Beach City meeting the locals and passing the time with mundane activities. Beach City had impressed her, it was quaint and generally quiet during the mornings when she could walk through the city without getting gawked at by tourists.

Steven, however, knew Jasper wasn’t acting like herself. When Bloodstone explained that Jasper was originally under the Pink Diamond Authority it raised questions for Steven, he knew nothing of the Diamond Authority except for Yellow, Blue and White Diamond being leaders, and nothing from Centipeedle or the other Gems said anything about Pink Diamond. Even Peridot didn’t know of this Diamond, the authority logo was Blue, Yellow and White.

One evening the night was quite clear and the town was abuzz with Beach City nightlife, a rare treasure of the city’s many tourist attractions, Steven looked out the window to see Jasper sitting in the same spot on the beach, this time instead of playing with the sand she was drawing in a sketch book.

“Pearl, I think I should talk to Jasper, she seems really sad,” Steven said to Pearl who was washing up the dishes, he walked back to his seat at the kitchen counter and got back into his seat.

“Are you sure that’s wise, I mean sure she hasn’t attacked us since Bloodstone brought her back but still, I’d rather you not,” Pearl replied.

“I know she did some bad things but…she just looks so helpless sitting on the beach,” Steven said.

“Jasper is a deeply troubled Gem brainwashed by Homeworld to think that she failed for the loss of Pink Diamond and must make up for that failure by restoring her honour…or something, either way I was just like her before I rebelled. When I emerged from the ground I was cold, ruthless, and I never smiled, my mission for White Diamond was simple, find out where Rose Quartz was hiding, infiltrate the rebels, learn about their next attack, and relay it back to White Diamond so the Diamonds could exploit any weaknesses and plan an offensive, I even was allowed to shatter a Gem if the situation arose. No Gem is without their flaws and Jasper, it seems, had all hers brought to the surface and exploited, it will take a long time before Jasper can be more than the soldier she was created to be,” Bloodstone explained, she was sitting at the counter next to Steven reading a comic book.

“Wow I guess dad was right, there is no such thing as a good war,” Steven said. He had to do something, his heart ached at the thought of any Gem he knew being sad. “I’m going to talk to her, there must be something I can do.” He got out of his seat and went up to his room to get his keyboard, he had to do something.

 

Down on the beach Jaspers sat drawing in a sketch book, given to her by Sadie when she was in the doughnut shop drawing various Gems from the war all over the napkins. She was shading in the hair of a tall Gem she had drawn. The Gem was holding two circles with a large circle drawn behind her. As Steven approached Jasper, she glanced at him and then went back to shading.

“Oh hello Steven,” she said in a low voice.

“Hey, you called me Steven and not Rose…what are you drawing?” he asked looking at the drawing.

“Pink Diamond…My Diamond,” Jasper replied. Steven sat on the sand beside her and looked out at the ocean, he then turned on the keyboard on and started to play a small tune.

“What is that?” Jasper asked looking at the keyboard.

“It’s a keyboard, I like to play music,” Steven replied as the tune continued. “I’ve only met Yellow Diamond so far, what was Pink Diamond like?” he asked her as Jasper put down the sketchbook.

_She said I was perfect,_   
_A soldier deserving of all her respect,_   
_My Diamond, she was mine,_   
_She was loving, powerful and kind,_

_She was mine, I was hers,_   
_And I fought for her as her defender,_   
_From those Gems who took our home,_   
_But now she is gone, and I am all alone,_

_It’s over isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it over?_   
_It’s over isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it over?_   
_We lost, but I loved you, and she broke you, now you’re gone,_   
_It’s over isn’t it, why can’t I move on?_

_Born from sandstone, pure perfection,_   
_Diamond Champion, the reflection,_   
_Of victory for our family,_   
_Now they’re all gone, except for me,_

_What am I now in a world without her?_   
_Lost and alone, a complete failure_   
_What is a Gem with no Diamond to serve?_   
_But now I’m just empty and filled with hurt._

_It’s over isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it over?_   
_It’s over isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it over?_   
_We lost, but I loved you, and she broke you, now you’re gone,_   
_It’s over isn’t it, why can’t I move on?_

“What happened to her?” Steven asked Jasper who was now standing up staring at the ocean.

“Rose Quartz…she broke My Diamond, our Diamond, shattered her into little pieces, and…there was nothing I could do,” Jasper said. Steven stopped playing the keyboard and put it down on the sand and stood up.

“Mom shattered Pink Diamond, why would she do that, she wouldn’t do that, would she?” Steven asked.

“I don’t know why she did it, all I remember is I was trying to protect Pink Diamond but Rose knocked me out of the way and then…there was no pink cloud and a little Diamond on the floor, just shards of the leader I failed to protect,” Jasper replied sinking to the ground fighting the urge to cry. Steven’s eyes welled up and he grabbed Jasper’s arm and hugged it.

“I’m sorry Jasper,” was all he could say. Jasper didn’t shake Steven off her, she just let him hug her arm tightly as they watched the ocean. Steven then let go of her and picked up his keyboard and began to walk back to his home, he turned back to see Jasper still sitting there, her head was bowed low but her hair covered her face so Steven couldn’t tell if she was crying or not.

 

He returned to the house where Pearl and Bloodstone were sitting at the kitchen counter.

“How did it go?” Bloodstone asked as Steven as he put the keyboard on the sofa.

“I found out what happened to Pink Diamond, mom shattered her, Jasper tried to protect Pink Diamond and failed, that’s why she hates mom so much,” Steven said. Pearl clamped her hand to her mouth in shock and Bloodstone gasped.

“Pink Diamond destroyed by Rose Quartz, it’s just not possible...no Rose was against shattering Gems even Bismu-…wait, whatever happened to Bismuth no one said,” Bloodstone said. Being in your own Gem for three thousand years tended to fog up the memory a little.

“I don’t know, she just mysteriously disappeared, no one could find her Gem either,” Pearl said. Well that was unhelpful, Bloodstone thought.

“Well whatever happened to Pink Diamond it really upset Jasper, I wish I could do something but I don’t know what,” Steven said. He cheered Lapis up by spending time with her and showing her how pretty Earth was, he helped Peridot by showing her that she was more than just an Era Two Gem and helped discover her power. What could he do for Jasper?

“I think the best thing you can do for Jasper right now is be a friend to her, Garnet was the friend I needed when I joined the rebellion, you’re a good person Steven,” Bloodstone said. Steven thought about it for a moment and nodded and walked back towards the door.

 

Steven walked back down to the beach, Jasper was still sitting in the sand staring at the ocean, he didn’t know why she stared straight ahead but he didn’t need to, all he had to do was reach out and be a friend to her.

“Hey,” he said sitting down beside her.

“Oh hey,” Jasper said lowly looking down at the sand. Together they sat in silence watching the waves rush up and down the shore, the moon making silver shapes and patterns along the water. The clouds slowly faded away and the stars filled the sky. Slow the sound of the Beach City nightlife faded away as the night drew on and dawn began to approach. Seagulls began to call in the morning air and a breeze blew through Beach City, morning had approached and Jasper was still watching the water. Steven had drifted in out of sleep through the night but he had been awake for most of it. When the sun started rising Jasper turned to Steven who yawned, tired.

“You didn’t have to sit with me all night,” she said to him.

“No, but I wanted to, every Gem I’ve come across, even the corrupted ones, I’ve tried to help, I healed Lapis, I gave Peridot a chance, I healed and brought Centipeedle back to her ship, even the other Crystal Gems I’ve helped, and I want to help you, I’m sorry about Pink Diamond and I don’t know if I can help make that pain go away, but the least I can do right now is be your friend,” Steven said standing up and offering his hand. She looked at his hand and then at him.

“How can you be a part of Rose Quartz and yet…be very different to her,” Jasper said.

“Because I’m not Rose, I’m Steven,” he replied. Jasper stood up and smiled just a tiny bit.

“Well…alright Steven,” she said and took his hand. Steven grinned at her and together they walked back to the house, where Bloodstone and Pearl were watching from the porch. It was a long road to take but at least Jasper had started to walk it.


End file.
